


When All Goes Still

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE FORCE AWAKENS</p>
<p>Luke feels Han's death and processes it as best he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Goes Still

Luke hummed as Han pressed soft kisses into his shoulder. Luke turned over and smiled as he skimmed his fingers lightly over Han’s arm, tanned skin warm under his fingers. Luke smiled brighter as Han leaned in to brush their foreheads together. Luke knew he was dreaming, this was an old memory from right after the destruction of the second Death Star and the defeat of the Emperor. But something felt different, this was supposed to be the part where he pulled away and moved to go and grab his clothes. But he didn’t. He just pressed a hand to Han’s chest, but something was wrong. His hands were suddenly covered in blood from where he’d had them pressed to Han’s chest. Han’s hand moved to cradle Luke’s cheek and his thumb swiped over his cheekbone.

Luke jolted awake and he felt a wash of dread crawl over him. His face was wet with tears that he hadn’t known he’d shed. He wiped his face but the dread stayed, like a lead weight in his stomach. Pain lanced through his chest and it was nearly crippling. “No,” he whispered and ran a shaking hand through his hair. But he’d felt it. The disturbance in the Force that signalled a death of significance. But it couldn’t be Han, could it? Another flood of devastating pain and loss hit him and instantly he knew where it was coming from. Leia. Luke put a hand to his chest as her pain nearly doubled him over as it mixed with his own. She must have sensed it like he had. The feelings curling dark and ugly in his chest were the most intense he’d ever felt before. It was like a piece of metal had lodged itself in his chest and was worming it’s way further and further in.

“I need to meditate,” he murmured, his voice choked, though there was no one there for him to have been addressing. He moved outside and the cool air pulled at his robes, and soothed his hurt slightly as he stepped out closer to the cliff face. He closed his eyes and tried to conjure the images from his dreams so he could focus on them but all that lingering on it brought was a dull ache in his chest with a sharp stab every so often as the truth rang through his head. It was true. Han was gone. He shut his eyes tightly against the thought. “This is my fault…” He said as the image of what truly happened seeped into his mind

“You could never have predicted what Kylo Ren would do.” Ben’s voice flickered into his mind and when he heard it he opened his eyes to see the vague misty form of his former friend and mentor.

“If I’d have been a better teacher-” Luke began to protest.

“He does all this in my name.” Luke’s father stepped into view next to Ben Kenobi. “I should have been a better example. Luke, this is no one’s fault but mine. If I had resisted the Emperor then ALL of this would never have happened. But it is too late to change what has happened.”

Luke ran a hand over his face and chuckled dryly, that wasn’t much comfort to him. Though he’d never lash out at his father by pointing that out to him, it wouldn’t help. “Luke,” Ben’s voice was quiet, gentle and he was sure that if Ben could lay a comforting hand on his shoulder he would have. “I truly am sorry for what has happened.”

“Me too.” Luke said quietly, his voice rough and cracking. He felt more than saw his father and mentor fade. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. He’d just have to work through the pain and continue on as he had been. As his father said, there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. So he’d go on because that’s what Han would want.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb I thought of because when we see Luke's face at the end of The Force Awakens he looks so sad and for some reason I just really feel that he knew that Han had died.


End file.
